thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Bean Saga: Part I
:(Party music playing in the background) :A group of Bean thugs are hanging out in a warehouse, having a party. They are doing a rather complicated yet elegant dance. One would think that Beans could not dance like that, yet they are dancing right now. It looks like they are having a great time, until the DJ, a Bean wearing an orange outfit, complete with a hat and jacket, hears the phone ring. He walks over to the phone, with the steps of a Bean enjoying the great music of the party. "Yeah?" he asks. "Can you turn down the music?" the mysterious voice replies. "What?" the DJ asks again, clearly stumped of who the caller was. "Can you turn down the music?! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" This time, the voice grew louder, and was filled with an impatient tone of voice. "Turn down the music?" scoffed the DJ. "How's that?" :The DJ cranks up the music, increasing the volume of the booms and echoes throughout the warehouse, and out onto the night street. "How's that? Much better?" "Turn down your damn music or I'll come over there and turn it down myself," the voice continued. "All right sucker, you come down here, we can dance." replied the DJ with a tone of complete confidence. He was holding his gun in one hand. A slight pause, then: "Hello? Hello?" There was no response from the caller. "Bitch," the DJ says, and hangs up on him. :The DJ continues to party with his friends, then a distant yet near sound of an engine roared by, three Beans standing by the entrance to the warehouse witness the explosive entrance of a slick black sports car crashing in. They are immediately knocked aside. :A Bean clad in red and black armor, with double pistol holders on his back jumps out of the car. He takes out both his pistols, each of them shining gold, with a golden dragon engraved on them. "When I don't get enough sleep, I get irritable. And you don't want to make me," he says. A bullet whizzes by his head, barely a headshot. The Bean thugs stop their party and look at this newcomer. One by one, they each produce a weapon of some sort. Those on the ground had pistols and machine guns, will those on the top railings had machine guns and shotguns. :The new Bean is apparently not surprised at this. He starts the party with bullet shots, instantly taking down a few Beans. Then he leaps in the air, shooting while calculating the rate of turning and falling while in midjump. More Beans get taken out, and the DJ runs behind a speaker to hide. This new Bean shoots and kicks more Beans, bringing them to their fate. He then lands behind some oil tanks, taking out a Bean immediately after he landed. Seeing another Bean behind the cans, he kicks one of the cans at him, disabling him for the match. :One Bean is hidden behind the tanks and sees his buddy get taken down. He is holding a grenade, which he pulls the pin and tosses it behind him, across the oil cans. The Bean in the red armor sees this, jumps up, and does a trick that would make even the most skilled basketball players envious. He grabs the grenade, slips it under and around one leg, then dunks it back down on the other side of the cans, right into the Bean who was hiding there. He lands, and the cans behind him explode in a fury of light. He stands there, taking in the scene of his kill. :The DJ, who was still behind the speaker system all this time, witnesses the new Bean's killing power. He takes out his cell phone and begins to dial a number. Taking his eyes off the Bean, he checks his phone, but when they return to the Bean's position, he is already gone. Surprised, the DJ turns around and finds the killer Bean right behind him. The Bean kicks the DJ in the face, making him drop his phone and roll away from it. On the phone reads: "Calling Vagan..." The DJ, stunned, puts up both hands as if in surrender. "Wait, who are you?" the DJ asks. Despite the current situation, he seemed pretty calm. "Just a Bean trying to get some sleep," the killer replies. "Whoa whoa whoa wait, wait, you came here just to make us turn off the music?" "Well, if you were listening on the phone, I said I'd do it myself." "What, are you insane? Do you know what you just got yourself into? Do you know who I am? Do you know who my uncle is?" "Yes, I do." :A single gunshot is fired from the killer's pistol, slamming into the punk-like face of the DJ. Now you have met Killer Bean. - ← The Killer Bean Saga: Prologue The Killer Bean Saga: Part II → Category:Action